Process variations in the fabrication of integrated circuits lead to variations in the operating parameters or characteristics exhibited by multiple exemplars of the same circuit or device, including those made on the same fabrication line. These variations can result in divergent operation of what should be identical devices. One problem that this can create is the necessity to “trim” or adjust circuits to achieve acceptable operation. In the worst of cases, the variation can result in the need to reject or to discard chips that fall outside a desired operational envelope. Especially problematic are designs which include a RF power amplifier (PA), such as a high frequency (e.g. mm-wave) PA.
There is a need for systems and methods that allow power amplifiers having devices that exhibit divergent operating parameters or characteristics to “self heal” or to self correct when such divergent operating parameters or characteristics are present.